


[指挥官水仙]约科的囚牢

by bamboos



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboos/pseuds/bamboos
Summary: 如果约科是真的掌握了某种复制指挥官的技术，指挥官在他的地牢中见到了许多个自己的复制体。并且救出了一个。





	[指挥官水仙]约科的囚牢

**Author's Note:**

> 【文前警告】：约科真的可以复制指挥官的AU。有暴力/虐待场面描写（因此分级是M），有角色死亡。  
> 指挥官是人类男性指挥官。CP是指挥官水仙（文中还在preslash阶段）。  
> 请确保能接受以上全部。
> 
> 我不拥有激战2和其中的任何角色。

问题并不在于——好吧，并不完全在于约科没有办法控制“指挥官”。  
问题在于，约科从来没有真正地制造出“指挥官”。  
要么是约科用来制造复制体的技术或者魔法出了什么问题，要么是他拿到的指挥官的信息并不完整。他搞出了一些残缺品：盲人，哑巴，肢体畸形……然后在他们的基础上慢慢调试。某种意义上说，31是幸运的，当轮到他的时候，技术已经足够成熟，可以让约科造出一个足够像“指挥官”的正常人。  
当然了，他们仍旧不是真正的“指挥官”，因此实验并没有到此终止，他们的苦难也没有。约科并不打算浪费掉这些失败品，即使他们没有“指挥官”的能力，他们仍旧有“指挥官”的相貌，这显然能满足约科一些不那么友善的癖好。  
在不多的几个月的人生记忆中，31努力地记下了他那些兄弟们的结局：10号和17号分别死于干渴和饥饿；19死于大面积烧伤造成的感染；22是肢体被切断的大出血；23在试图反抗时死于守卫的刀剑下，他死前甚至成功地给那个苏醒者造成了一定的伤害。那是个非常令人向往的死法，于是25到29追随了他的反抗，直到守卫力量的增加使反抗变得不可能。32死于中毒；37遭受了太多酷刑，以至于很难断定他最后真正的死因到底是哪个……  
有很多兄弟他甚至没有见过一面，他曾听说有一个编号为8的“哥哥”还活着，但随着时间推移，排在他前面的还活着的复制体已经越来越少了。约科对他们的兴趣似乎永远不会消退，这也就意味着他们的折磨在可预见的未来几乎是无止境的。渐渐地，这变成了他们偶尔的交流中最主要的话题：  
那个真正的“指挥官”，他到底是什么样的人？  
他们试图挖掘自身，试着从兄弟们的身上寻求一些美好品质偶然的闪现：勇敢。坚毅。英俊。忍耐。永不屈服。可这显然是不够的，他们只不过是拙劣的复制品，是残缺的造物，是失败了的模仿。而“指挥官”是领导者，是泰瑞亚的英雄，也许很快又将变成伊斯坦的英雄。事情是很显然的：倘若他们跟“指挥官”真有面容之外的相似，倘若他们真的接近了那个光辉的形象，哪怕只是稍微相似，约科不会如此轻易地将他们浪费在酷刑拷打这个用途上。换个角度讲，如果他们有传说中的“指挥官”本人一半的勇猛，他们联手本应早已击败守卫。可如今他们仍旧在这儿，在这个肮脏而可怕的牢笼，隔壁牢房的兄弟换了一个又一个。  
有那么一些最绝望的时刻，他看着编号已经以4开头的弟弟悲惨地咽气的时候，会有一瞬间希望约科有一日能够征服“指挥官”，或者能够征服一个足够接近的复制体，终结这个疯狂的实验。旋即他自问未来某天在刑架上濒临死亡的时候，他自己是否会向约科屈服。  
答案始终是不会，于是他放弃了这个妄想，并接受了事实：也许他们的痛苦会一直持续到约科本人的死亡。但约科不会死，所以他们的痛苦是无止境的。

直到他们听到了爆炸的声音。  
第一声稍远，远到31甚至没有费力从刑台上抬起头。但第二声更近的爆炸使整个房间都在摇晃，刑台随着地面摇动震颤。他们的拷问者和守卫停下了动作，彼此交换不安的话语。很快，他们被紧急调离，只剩下一个苏醒者守卫仍旧心不在焉地留在房间里。显然，他们认为一屋子奄奄一息的重伤员并不需要多么严密的看管。  
就在那时31猛然拔起那个久已不甚牢固的木质刑具，他带着刑具扑向苏醒者卫兵，两个人一起摔在屋内的火盆上。  
被直接压在炭火上的苏醒者发出一声大叫。31自己的手臂和肩膀也感到灼痛，但他用尽力气死死压住他，苏醒者拼命挣扎，最终两个人带着火滚到地上。48也挣脱了他的刑具，付出了一只左手的代价。他同样扑过来加入战团，三个人在地上滚成一团，六只手争夺着苏醒者卫兵腰间的那把剑。当一切混乱终于平息下来时，那把剑钉在了卫兵的胸口，终结了他第二次的生命。  
——也许我只是拙劣的复制体，但不管怎么说，我还是那个“指挥官”的复制体啊。  
31望着那把剑，感到心里升起一丝骄傲和快乐。他转身去扶48，而后才注意到他腹部正中的伤口，还有染了三个人满身的鲜血。48对他摇摇头。“快跑。”他只见过这一面的弟弟对他低声絮语，“快跑……逃出这里……”  
他拄着那把剑站起来，拖着一条折断的腿去查看别的刑台。事实证明他是唯一活着的一个。也许在后面的牢房里还有更多人，但他不敢冒险回去，他也不觉得自己能撑到那么远的地方。于是他开始往刑房的另一个出口走去：他知道那里有个通道，但不知道那个通道通向何方。  
在通道的入口，他摔了一跤。  
那条伤腿已经不再能够支撑他的体重，于是他以手肘支撑，在地上爬行。通道的两侧散落着一些木箱和木桶，但看不到一个人影。31慢慢地往前爬——他不知道过去了多久，但通道似乎漫长得永无止境。  
他一直爬到自己的视野完全被黑暗吞没。他伏在原地，再没有力气前行哪怕一步。也许是他的幻觉，在黑暗中他隐约听见一个熟悉的声音。  
“伯拉罕，他还活着！”那个声音如此熟悉，可他想不起来在哪里听过。  
“我的天。你是双胞胎……？”  
黑暗淹没了他。  
好吧，如果这是死亡，起码他在逃亡的路上走得比其他兄弟远多了。

说实话，他发现自己还活着的时候很惊讶。  
发现自己浑身缠着绷带在一张床上醒来就更令人惊讶了。  
在他有限的人生经历里没有见过类似的情境，但他对这种环境有印象，那些印象来自他脑海中偶然闪过的零星画面，多半来自真正“指挥官”的记忆。一间小酒馆、一个简陋的军用帐篷、阴暗天空下的契约团营地，等等。他正努力套用有限的记忆去理解屋子里的一切的时候，房门打开了，走进一个人。  
“啊，你醒了。”他说。  
31立刻意识到了这个声音为什么熟悉——那是他自己的声音。  
他一时间只能愣愣地坐在原地，呆望着那个人。  
终于。他见到了真正的“指挥官”。  
而他立刻明白了为什么约科如此执着于他，为什么对52个复制体从来没有感到过满意。  
因为一眼就能看出，他并非生于一个黑暗的牢房。  
他满身风尘，铠甲上染着的污渍、血迹和泥土都未及擦拭，臂甲被卸下了，而其他的铠甲上都有明显的划痕和凹陷。但尽管全身上下写满了战斗与疲惫的痕迹，他的眼睛仍旧明亮，一举一动有力而坚定。如果存在一个可以拯救泰瑞亚、也可以拯救伊伦娜的英雄，如果存在一个击败了约科的英雄，那么“指挥官”理所应当地配得上这个头衔。  
——而31则并非如此。  
他低下头去，仿佛每多看一眼指挥官都在提醒他自身的缺陷。但指挥官向他走来，最终在他床边坐下。“约科死了。”他说，“欧茹恩吞噬了他的魔法，他不会再活过来了。”  
31期待着这个结果，但真正听到的时候他还是感到整个人骤然松懈下来。“——那我的兄弟们呢？我是说……约科不止制造了我一个复制体……”  
“我很抱歉。”指挥官沉声说，“你是唯一活着的人。”  
他们陷入漫长的沉默。“……是吗。”最后31说，只是为了打破过于尴尬的气氛。  
他并不觉得多么悲伤，恰恰相反，他松了口气。至少他们解脱了，正如他也会将自己的死亡视作解脱。反倒是指挥官看起来比他更难过。“我很抱歉。”他重复一遍，按了按31的肩头。  
“你救了我？”31问。  
“啊，我对于‘治疗自己’确实很有些经验。”指挥官说，他试图开一个玩笑，但不太成功。“医师说你已经没有生命危险，但一周以内最好不要尝试下床。”  
31沉默地接受了这个安排。  
“打倒约科后我们还有很多事情要安排，也许这一周里我不能一直待在这儿，我会安排罗克丝和泰蜜照顾你——如果泰蜜要给你做全套身体检查，不要被她冒犯了，你知道，她就是会对这种事情好奇。不过，我还是想事先跟你本人确认一下，在这之后，你有什么计划吗？”  
31几乎不假思索地摇了摇头。  
他认为这是个理所当然的结论，但指挥官明显对此感到惊讶，尽管他努力没有在话语中表现出来他的意外。“没关系，我不是在催你——你可以慢慢考虑这个问题。但我们会有很多地方需要你的帮助，如果你想的话。”  
“我？”31苦涩地笑了一下。他几乎没有笑过，那个表情更近乎面容的扭曲，“我恐怕你要失望了，指挥官。我不是你。我只是一个失败的复制品，一个有缺陷的模仿。”  
“请不要这么说。”  
指挥官的手再次搭上了他的肩头，“我们还不知道约科用什么样的方法制造了复制体——泰蜜正在研究他的实验室。但我绝不会说你是一个失败。你是一个勇敢的人。”  
31感到疲倦。他不愿意这样公开地承认自己的缺陷，尤其是在指挥官的面前，毕竟，哪怕出生在约科的实验室，他仍旧有着自尊心。但如果这段对话总要存在，那么长痛不如短痛。“道理很简单，指挥官。如果约科认为我已经足够好，我后面的21个人不会再出生。”  
指挥官为这个数字轻轻地吸了一口气。“你们一共有……？”  
“52个复制体，算上我在内。这是我最后得知的数字，没准更多。”  
就连指挥官看起来也被这个数字震惊了。他闭了闭眼，有那么一瞬间，他似乎流露出一点脆弱，密切注视着他的31没有错过他脸上痛心、自责和悲伤的痕迹。  
原来“指挥官”也会悲伤，也会脆弱。原来在传说之下，他也只是……只是个人类。  
这不知为何让31放松了一点。但当指挥官再次睁开眼，所有的沉稳、果决和坚如磐石又再次回到了他身上。“……总之，你可以慢慢想自己的未来计划。”他似乎是感到复制体的话题难以为继，于是将前面的话重复了一遍，“我相信在世界上那么多的地方之中，你总会有一个感兴趣的地方，而我在足够多的地方都有熟人。”  
“……我对世界一无所知。”31说。  
指挥官顿了顿，“这么说，约科没有复制我的记忆？”  
“没有。我们偶尔会有些零星的片段，一些画面，但也只是如此。”31告诉他，“我们真正的记忆包含的唯有约科的地牢。——我甚至不知道你的名字。”  
他有意说得坦白，暗自有点希望这能让指挥官再一次露出先前的脆弱。这是个阴暗的念头，他很清楚。渴望看到别人的痛苦是可耻的。但只有这样才会让他觉得指挥官不止是传说里一个闪着金光的英雄，让他觉得他自己离真正的指挥官稍微近一点。这种渴望是如此强烈，以至于在他真正地思考自己的意图之前，他已经不由自主地吐出了那些话。  
但指挥官这一次看起来没有那么自责和痛楚。相反，他望着31沉思起来。  
31完全陷入了茫然。他不知道是什么引起了指挥官的思索，因此当指挥官再次开口，他的心不由自主地提到了喉咙眼。  
这不合理。他还能失去什么？还有什么能比约科的牢房更糟？可他仍旧感到超越理性的恐惧，不是恐惧指挥官对他做什么，而是恐惧指挥官不对他做任何事。也许指挥官会把他丢出营地，宣称自己和这个没有记忆的冒牌货并无分毫联系。  
如果那样，他就真正不知道自己的存在究竟还有什么意义。  
但当指挥官再次开口的时候，他的声音很温柔。“我知道了。你们无法真正成为另一个我，这不是因为你们的缺陷。是约科从头开始就错了。”  
31困惑地望着他，几乎听不明白。但内心深处，他头一次感到一股希望正在慢慢升起。  
“你瞧，我并不是一出生就是这样子的。”指挥官说，“我花了许多练习、许多战斗和搏杀来成就今日的战斗技巧，至于学习如何运用自己的力量、如何永不止步则需要更久的时间。我在神佑之城长大，受过炽天使的保护，因此当我成为合格的战士，我才会想要去保护夏摩尔。我在利爪岛失去了导师和挚友，才决心和上古巨龙战斗到底……而你不记得这一切。你不记得女王谷、圣林之地和白银荒地，你没经历过利爪岛和欧尔海岸上漫长的战争。你怎么可能成为和我一样的人呢？”  
那会被很容易地误认为是一个指责，但31没有感到被贬低。他在指挥官温暖的目光下剧烈地发抖，感觉自己仿佛阳光下融化的冰雪。“所以……”他颤抖着问，“那只是因为我们……没有那些记忆？”  
“我认为确实有些经历决定了我会成为现在的自己。”指挥官回答，“但你没必要成为我。你已经是一个优秀的、勇敢的战士。我不敢保证我自己能够在那个牢房存活几个月，最后还能坚持逃出来。”  
“你当然能。”31说，几乎不经思考。  
指挥官摇摇头笑了。“多谢鼓励。”  
31试探着回以微笑。他仍旧不熟悉这个表情，但也许这次他更成功一些，因为指挥官的笑容并没有动摇。“神佑之城是哪里？”他问，“利爪岛又是哪儿……？”  
“啊，这是个很长的故事。”指挥官说，“如果你想听，我可以从头给你讲起。”  
“但首先，也许你愿意记下我的名字，然后给自己起一个新名字。我并不叫指挥官。”

 

END.

 

后头应该还可以有两万字hurt/comfort包括噩梦啊低自尊啊重新学习战斗啊两个人给诸多NPC造成的认脸困扰啊，但我懒得写了，脑补完了很爽√  
总之最后主角团得到了两倍的顶尖战力，完美√


End file.
